


The nap

by Piethemoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piethemoon/pseuds/Piethemoon
Summary: When he wakes up, the pit-pat of the rain has stopped a while ago. The room is silent like a fog, like a dream.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The nap

When he wakes up, the pit-pat of the rain has stopped a while ago. The room is silent like a fog, like a dream. He gently shakes his head, ears peeking out of his soft blanket. He listens. It is not morning anymore and the cars that make his heart anxious are all gone. The room looks cold. Perhaps leaving his bed isn't needed? He could easily drift back outside of time.  
A noise, suddenly. His heart skips a bit and he hold his plushie tighter. But at the door, his master looks at him and smiles.  
"Yeollie, you're up?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please give me a review/kudos ♥


End file.
